yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Somnium/guide/Worlds from Ending n.º 4
Overview Differently from the rest of the game, these worlds aren't daydreams. They are only acessible by going on the 4th ending and playing as W.T. The Blank/Nexus Soon after the intro, it shows W.T at an empty, void-white room. Going anywhere will eventually show a flame that leads to a one-way stop at the Nexus. This same Nexus contains four doors, each taking to a world, and the flame, upon checked, shows the number of objects W.T collected. If all four are collected, a transparent faceless Thomas will appear at the center, seemingly depressed. The same Nexus appears at Daydream number 17. 1st Area: Blue Sponge This area, acessible from the dark blue door located south, is a warehouse with various boxes, doors and slimes walking around. There are two rooms of interest. The first is an outlook room which shows the outside, reachable from the start, going down, and at the end, going right and entering the first door that shows up. It will show a room with different walls, and then the outside. The second leads to a deeper part of the area and it is reached from the start by going down, at the end go right, then go down at the next fork, then left onto the first door that shows up. The floor is different and leads to a bunch of stairs with lights that lead down. In this next area, there is a road with various trees casting shadows and the moon. Interestingly enough, the moon doesn't appear as the main lightsource, since the shadows go on the opposite way they are supposed to be. Going all the way will reveal a cliff where an enourmous blue sponge is awaiting. Interacting with the flower will make the screen pan up, showing a (Ghost?) W.T with no facial features. The screen fades, making the blue sponge item gotten. Area 2: Yellow Eye The area, acessible from the yellow-brown door located east, starts with some pieces of ground floating on the morning air. Puddles seem to reflect the sky/look through the ground. Mysterious creatures sit there, blinking. The place is pretty much straightfoward, with pieces of ground floating. Eventually, a black-grey box will appear. Entering it will reveal a temple that goes dark when the shade is stepped on. The more it is advanced into, more eye growths appear. On the third floor, interacting with the hole will show an small event with what appears to be an blue eye-mouth drawing alongside a scrolling starfield background. Exiting will show a purple path, with a field of what seems to be grass, a huge yellow fence, and some of the grasses. Going straight shows up some stairs with pieces of ground similar to the ones found at the start, with colored jelly monsters. At this area, going right will show two pieces of ground. The farthest containing a black creature. Approaching the nearest piece of ground will make W.T jump. Pressing the interact button while looking at the right will make the monster jump off. If, at the anterior area, the green root is interacted with, the screen will pan down, showing the (very long) sprout to have a leaf and a (Ghost?) W.T with no facial features sitting down. The screen fades after pressing the interact button, making the yellow eye item gotten. Area 3: Red Hand/Root The area, acessible from the pink door located north, starts with a raining field with waving hands growing out of the ground. Going further shows a small stand with a bench (in which W.T can sit into) and a bizarre red splotch sitting on the bench. In order to progress, it is needed to interact with a pink vase nearby, bringing to an enclosed room with a TV and a switch. Press it until an image of a purple ice cream appears on the TV. Afterwards, go north and right and interact with the pink root. This pink root shows a pink lake with has fire on the lighter areas, that does not go out, despite the rain. After passing at the right, a red tree will be shown, alongside a lighter part of the lake which is on fire. Interacting with the tree will make the screen pan right, showing W.T upside-down at the tree's branch. Pressing the interact button makes the screen pan back left, but W.T won't be there, implying that he teleported to the branch of the tree. The screen fades, making the red hand item gotten. Area 4: Green Pencil The area, acessible from the green door located west, starts with W.T being on the top of a building while several pencils, moving or otherwise, are shown around. After stepping on a tile, W.T goes down, and can explore the rest of the place. There is also a bench, similar to the one at Area 3, which is sittable. Interacting with a glitched pencil shows a larger version of the building, in which in order to traverse between floors/roofs, it is needed to step onto a tile. Going into said building shows a subway with benches, several pencils, white train tracks, and posts. Following the train tracks will eventually lead to a blocked-off point. At this same point, it is better to go back off the tracks and in the floor properly. Going left will show why it was blocked off: turns out a lot of the road is inexistent. Touching the fence will pan the camera left, showing a (Ghost?) W.T with no facial features sitting in a bench, between two pencils. Pressing the interact button makes the screen pan back right, but W.T won't be there, implying that he teleported to the bench. The screen fades, making the green pencil item gotten. The Final Area After getting all the four items, a red stairway will appear at the Nexus, at the northeast. Interacting with it brings to a passageway which from time to time, the background turns into static. Going into the stairs shows the area: a bright red place, with cliffs, stalacites and stalagmites, pieces of what is assumed to be wooden log that works as bridges and lighter areas which, strangely, makes sound upon stepping onto. The area is huge, but is fairly straightfoward as a path. A thing to notice is that the bgm is the same as the Nexus, only slowed down. Some time of walking later, a smaller cavern appears. Entering it shows a crucified-on-a-X Thomas up ahead. Said Thomas is faceless and interacting with him brings a fairly disturbing event, in which Thomas distorts and anguishes about things, screaming and seemigly becoming insane. Soon after the event, Thomas disintegrates, and W.T takes off his helmet and leaves the area. Noise shows up and the 4th ending plays. Category:Walkthroughs